TopsyTurvy
by WolviesLover
Summary: Elizabeth and Will join Captain Jack Sparrow on a hunt for a treasure worth a fortune. Unfortunately, this treasure possesses the power to pass through alternate dimensions. JE (Lick) fic. On hiatus!
1. Bloody Pirates!

Title: Topsy-Turvy  
  
Author: WolviesLover  
  
Rating: PG-13 (subject to change)  
  
Summary: Elizabeth and Will join Captain Jack Sparrow on a hunt for a treasure worth a fortune. Unfortunately, this treasure possesses the power to pass through alternate dimensions. What will happen to our favorite Captain and his loyal friends?  
  
It had been nearly a year since the happy couple had last seen Captain Jack Sparrow. Their adventure had ended with the rogue falling from the very same tower Elizabeth had plunged from, in mid-sentence. He seemed slightly stunned as he resurfaced and she could well sympathize. Though he wasn't weighed down by petticoats and a corset! The two watched him swing aboard his freedom - the Pearl.  
  
They thought it would be the last they would see of their bizarre friend and his effeminate gestures. Little did they know.  
  
Will had prepared a picnic for the two of them and afterwards, they had taken a walk through the untamed jungle of Port Royal. It had been beautifully planned and she was as certain as ever that she had made the correct choice. The Commodore had been married for months now, and his wife was kept indoors where she was safe. And while Will wasn't terribly exciting, he certainly was romantic. He made an effort to make her happy and she appreciated every moment of it.  
  
Being ever the gentleman, Will was now walking her to her door. As they neared the fine house, she smiled.  
  
"Will, that was truly lovely. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she murmured, turning towards him and clutching his hands in her own gloved ones. She gazed into his warm brown eyes, searching them intently. He truly loved her, she realized, a sharp pang of guilt rising within her. She frowned in surprise at the feeling, unaware of exactly why it was that she felt so. He noted her frown and his brows furrowed within concern,  
  
"Elizabeth? Are you well?,". She gave him a bright smile, full lips twisting into an apologetic expression.  
  
"Yes Will, I am fine. I was just thinking," she finally offered, giving his hands a firm squeeze. He seemed confused but gave her a hesitant smile, following alongside as she led him towards the mansion.  
  
As they reached the doorway, they paused upon the stoop. He seemed about to turn to leave when he felt her hand upon his elbow, stopping him in his tracks. Curiously, he turned to glance back at her.  
  
"Will, please come in, won't you? Just for a short time. It was quite a long walk to the blacksmith," she added, her honey-brown eyes pleading with him. He smiled inwardly. How on earth could he not give in when she looked at him like that? That particular look made everything in his world fall into place. He knew he was in for trouble when they married. He could never refuse her anything she wanted now, and they were simply courting.  
  
"Yes of course, Elizabeth," he assured, smiling at the look of almost smug delight she gave him. They both passed into the cooler mansion, the large house retaining the coolness from that night. Smiling, and much more comfortable due to the slight drop in temperature, she lead him towards the sitting room.  
  
She faltered when she passed her father's study. Puzzled, she took a step back, resting against Will's chest for a moment. He seemed to savor the contact before he nearly leapt back, murmuring apologies. She gave him a fond smile and then turned her gaze to the study, peering it over critically. There. She finally noticed what had bothered her on her first pass by the room. The liquor cabinet was lying ajar. Bottles lay strewn haphazardly 'round the cabinet, all empty. And there were more than a few still missing.  
  
Her eyes narrowed perceptively and she called out, "Father? Are you well?," she questioned, worry clouding her tone. Will placed a hand upon her arm in comfort as they began their search. They certainly didn't have long to wait for an answer, though, admittedly, it wasn't the one they expected.  
  
"Miss Swann! Dear Will! It's lovely to see you both again! But, luv, could you try not to scream so very loud? I've got something of a headache," a voice exclaimed behind them, the words slurred with drink. There stood Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow - his hands clasped loosely together in a praying sort of gesture, minor pain held within his eyes. She felt her face color with anger.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," she spat, eyes narrowed upon the pirate's confused features. "Where is my father and how on Earth did you get in here without his notice?," she demanded, her slim body going taut with anger. He glanced her over, wondering just how she would look tensed for pleasure 'neath him, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The thought made him grin, revealing a mouth-full of gold-capped teeth. He didn't even bother to search for a deeper meaning. He was a scallywag and Miss Swan was a beautiful woman. He would have to be blind or dead not to notice.  
  
While searching for an answer to pacify the fiery young thing, he spared a glance to Will, who was clutching Elizabeth's arm as if he were afraid she would cause his pirate friend some harm. Or perhaps, holding her back from her true potential, the Captain mused to himself. If he didn't know better, he would have thought pirate blood ran in the girl and not her Eunuch boyfriend.  
  
The clearing of her throat and the furious stare finally registered to him - it had been some time since she asked the question. Grinning at them both, he raised his kohl-lined eyes to the ceiling, dramatically tapping at his lips in "thought".  
  
"Ah.I do believe your noble father held a distinct lack of attendance when I arrived, Miss Swan," he murmured, the words rolling from his tongue like butter. He glanced back to them, grinning reapplied to his lips, to see the reaction to his words. It fell when he glanced to the lovely woman, noting she was less than impressed. Giving a sullen look, he glowered right back at her until he heard a soft cry from upstairs. There was a feminine voice calling his name. Now that could not go unanswered.  
  
Bowing to his friends, then, he spoke, "If you'll excuse me, love, I think your lovely maid is ready for another round with the Captain". He reached up to twirl the ends of his mustache carefully upwards - though if there was any improvement, neither Will nor Elizabeth could tell.  
  
He turned to swagger towards the stairs when he felt a rough hand upon the back of his well-worn jacket. He blinked twice, wondering which had him trapped.  
  
"How dare you, Jack Sparrow! I can not believe that you would do such a thing in my house!," came the shrill scolding behind him. He smirked. Ah, the lass then.  
  
"Actually, love, I wished to have a word with the two of you," he reached back to carefully, almost tenderly, dislodge her hand - clad in pristine white gloves, he noticed - from his back. He watched carefully for a reaction and was pleased to note they both seemed intrigued. And the lass was even swallowing her anger. Perfect.  
  
He turned to Will - the lesser of two evils. At least he was least likely to slap him. Or so the Captain hoped. "Will! I hope you have your things in order! We're headin' back to the Pearl!," he crowed in excitement, awaiting for the two simultaneous looks of joy he was certain he'd get from the couple. They weren't quite what he expected. Will frowned and shook his head while Elizabeth managed to look somewhat sick at the thought of Barbosa and his ghoulish crew. Though did he detect a minor trace of excitement before she lowered her eyes?  
  
"Now, now, now," he held up his filthy ring-covered hands to ward them both off despite the fact they both seemed speechless. "Let me explain," he persuaded, eyes pleading, hands in that odd praying gesture once more. Sighing, Will nodded for him to go on and he winked at them both.  
  
"Now then. There's a treasure rumored to contain the largest jewel ever recorded in pirate history. It's dangerous going, I'll admit, but this treasure is worth it, mate," he assured Will. "It's said that this jewel will turn a scallywag's world all "topsy-turvy", he mused, smirk spreading over his thin lips, "..though I imagine they mean by the price it will fetch". He hazarded a glance up, noting the glimmer of a thrill passing through young William Turner's eyes and hurried on.  
  
"And I wouldn't be bothering you and Miss Swan, my boy, if I could get it all by my onesies. I need all of me crew to man the ship in the treacherous waters surroundin' the cave. Savvy?," he added, looking hopeful. A moment later, he was cursing inwardly as Will began to spout off reasons why he could not - would not - go with him.  
  
Jack stopped listening, his eyes glazing over with disinterest. Elizabeth sat quietly, hands clasped in her lap with her eyes focused upon them.  
  
They were both floored when she spoke, "I think we should go, Will". She glanced up to see Jack gaping at her in shock, his dark eyes focused intently on her, seeming to resize her up. Perhaps he thought he had been wrong about her. She peeked over at Will to see a mixture of excitement and terror in his eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth, may I see you in the other room for a moment," he questioned. Not waiting for an answer, he rose and clasped her hand, gently tugging her from the room. She glanced back at Jack, who was grinning in his arrogant way and wiggling his fingers after her.  
  
Will pleaded with her, telling her that it was much too dangerous for her to go. He knew he'd made a mistake when he saw a stubborn look enter her eyes. Cursing himself, he back-tracked and changed tactics. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Elizabeth. I could not bear to lose you," he gazed at her tenderly, clasping her cheeks between his hands, searching her lovely eyes. She smiled and he took that as a good sign indeed.  
  
"I will be protected with both you and Jack there. Please Will? Things have been so dull lately and I know that you miss the sea," she pleaded, tongue darting out to run over her lips. His vision was caught there for a moment and he dimly heard himself agree. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck, causing him to come back to himself. He blinked. She'd done it again. Damn it!  
  
Jack was very hopeful. He knew that the lass loved her freedom as dearly as he. She was ready for another adventure. And he knew that she could charm a shark out of it's teeth if she set her mind to it.  
  
They returned and the look in her eyes told him that she had been the victor of the argument. He grinned. Sometimes, he could just kiss the lass! His smile faltered as she assured him there was to be rum while in her presence, sternly. He looked aghast at that. No rum?! How could one live without rum?! In the end though, he agreed, telling himself that in no way was he as subject to her charms as Will was.  
  
******  
  
They sped across the sea and revived their friendship. He commonly offered her rum to "loosen her up a bit" and she, just as commonly, turned him down and stormed off. He didn't mind overly much; that left more for him! He and Will spent hours dueling and he admitted, though only inwardly, that he was enjoying having the two of them around. At night, Will would retire, exhausted from pulling his weight in work and Elizabeth would stay on deck, clearly excited due to their adventure. Just like when she was a little girl, she would stand at the bow and watch the water and the moon reflected within it. Little did she know that Jack, steering for his treasure, watched her with just as much intensity. He noticed they both seemed quite happy here. Maybe he could convince them to stay on with the crew.  
  
She well remembered leaving the crew, the waves threatening to push them into the craggy cliffs that made up the shore of the uninhabited island. After many dangerous feats and numerous near-fatal situations, they finally beheld the treasure within their grasp - a ruby, blood-red and as big as Elizabeth's fist. While the men fought the waves towards the Pearl, they left the treasure to Elizabeth to hold.  
  
Hours later, she held it again. Jack was once more at the helm, lazily steering the boat with a fingertip, his face tipped up to the moon. She was examining the jewel beside him due to his inability to have it stay out of his shrewd gaze. She ran her fingertips over a variety of markings upon the ruby, furrowing her brow in curiosity. It grew warm to the touch and she nearly dropped it. But then everything went black.  
  
******  
  
She awoke to warmth beside her. For a moment, she curled into it, fighting off the lingering chill of morning from her prone body. Gradually, however, she began to come back to herself. This warmth felt distinctly like a body, the air against her neck breath, the weight across her back an arm. Blushing and shocked out of her half-wakeful state, she sat bolt upright. What had happened last night? She and Will hadn't slept in the same bed as of yet, due to the fact that they weren't wed. She wondered what had overcome them last night to allow this to happen.  
  
She hazarded a glance down at her body and groaned with embarrassment, noting that she wasn't clothed. Her worst fears were confirmed. Though perhaps this would nudge Will in the direction of marriage a little quicker. It had been a year since their last adventure with Jack.  
  
Calmed for the moment, she drew a deep breath as the man beside her groaned and shifted in his sleep. Now was the time to confront him.  
  
"Will, wake-..," her words cut off, ending in a miserable squeak that wasn't becoming for a lady at all. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she noticed that she was not beside her beloved, but instead that infuriating swashbuckler Bloody Jack Sparrow!  
  
TBC! 


	2. Filler

It won't say I updated unless I put this in. Bleh. 


	3. Disinclined to Acquiesce to his Request

  
Title: Topsy-Turvy 2/?   
Chapter Title: Well, You May Tell the Captain I am Disinclined to Acquiesce to his Request   
Author: WolviesLover   
Rating: PG-13 (subject to change)   
Summary: Lizzie of the alternate world awakens to find herself not in bed and Jack finds himself confused. 

Alternate Lizzie: 

She didn't feel normal. There wasn't a warm body lying next to her as there normally was. She felt constrictive cloth wrapped 'round her body, and, thinking she was cocooned within the covers, she struggled to kick her way free of them. Dimly, she registered a panicked voice through the blackness of being half-awake. 

"My God, Jack, what has happened to her? Is she having a fit?" 

_Ah, must be Will. Wait…Will?_

She ceased her struggling and opened her eyes, the night sky overhead blocked by both Jack and Will's concerned gazes. Twin pairs of brown eyes looked quite relieved to see that she was awake, and Will embraced her tightly. She cast a confused look to Jack, who winked and averted his own eyes in order to stare out across his beloved horizon as though he were giving the two of them some privacy. She felt her temper spark at his apparent lack of care for her and, temporarily, her confusion about the situation was forgotten. 

"Jack Sparrow, what is wrong with you?" she demanded, and Jack noticed that fire blooming within her eyes. 

He blinked and glanced down to her, those beautiful eyes focused solely on her now. She found herself lost, ignoring all else for the moment. A gentle nudge to Will, though she missed the wounded look in his eyes, and she was heading for Jack. With a sigh, she laid her head upon his shoulder to gather what comfort she could, finding herself in a very strange situation indeed. Last she knew, she was firmly tucked into his bed after a long night of wild passion. 

"What happened? Why are we not in bed?" she mused, glancing up to him, smirk lying bare upon her lips. He seemed to falter for a moment, gazing at her as if she'd lost her mind. 

He hazarded a quick glance towards Will, whose features registered both hurt and confusion, and moved to step away from the girl. He was convinced she'd lost her wits. Elizabeth hadn't leaned on him like that since the night they had been stranded together. His usual sharp wit and drawling voice were silenced by the strangeness of the situation. 

Miss Swann was implying that the two of them should be abed…and right in front of the eunuch! Now that wasn't very nice, mocking him like that. 

Jack gave him a sympathetic look. 

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, and they soon parted in a wry grin. His fingers came up to twirl the edges of his mustache, about to speak, until he caught sight of Will's face and remembered himself. Giving the girl a sheepish grin, he tried to step back and away from her. 

Elizabeth seemed not to notice and pulled him right back. She reached up and tugged upon the two braided strands of his beard playfully, eyes sparkling with promise. 

He'd never known the lass to be playful, at least not with him. Instead, he found her slightly annoying, irritating, infuriating, and maddening. Not that he didn't like the lass. It gave his sharp wit and silver tongue a combatant at its level. 

"Did I only dream you shaved this off? Glad to see it's not gone. It's…useful," she nearly purred, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. 

He swallowed thickly, certain his own eyes would be shining with confused desire. She tugged upon his facial hair a bit harder, as if to bring his lips to meet her own. He growled within his throat possessively, arm curling 'round her trim waist. 

Will stepped forward then, his hand curling 'round her elbow. "Elizabeth? You fainted. I think you're fevered. Come and lie down," he begged, those bewitching eyes pleading with her. Her lips pursed; another annoyed glance towards the Captain before she nodded and moved towards his cabin. 

Wait a second here…_his_ cabin? 

Jack scowled after her. Lass was acting as if she owned the place now. 

Will cast a worried glance back towards Jack, who shrugged and left the couple alone, silently brooding to himself and turning to glare moodily at the ocean again. It was actually more like pouting, but the Captain liked to think it brooding. 

He cast a backwards glance over his shoulder, towards the departing couple, his lips finally parting in another grin, as Will's watchful gaze was no longer upon him. 

Now _that_ was interesting. 

Humming the song he'd learned from the spitfire of a girl on that beach, he tried not to remember how lovely her body had felt pressed against his own. His hand stole up to the two braids upon his beard and he fingered them thoughtfully. 

"Mate," he said to himself quietly, "you're in for a long night". 

Our Elizabeth: 

She bit her lower lip, cursing all that was holy and whimpered as his arm tightened upon her bare legs. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed how…pleasant his touch was, his rough and weathered fingertips kneading at her hip tenderly. Gooseflesh rose upon her skin, and she reached down to pull a thick blanket over her nakedness. 

He blinked awake, much to her dismay, his eyes focusing upon her hip. A lazy smirk, and he leaned over to place a tender kiss there. Her breath caught in her throat, the blush accenting her high, regal cheekbones. 

"J- Jack…," she began, her voice trembling with something she refused to name. 

He chuckled, well used to _that_ trembling in her voice, and rolled over onto his back, fingers of a hand splayed upon his chest, lightly scratching at the dark hair there. 

"Mornin', love," he murmured, reaching out to pull her flush against him, her naked body sprawled upon his chest, smirk darting over his thin lips, his brows waggling knowingly. 

She gaped at him from where she was pressed against his body, horror in her eyes at his actions. Palms went to rest on his chest, and she tried to push herself away unsuccessfully; she found herself wondering at his strong grasp – he certainly didn't look as if he'd be this strong. He blinked, looking somewhat confused. 

"Lizzie, darling, what's wrong?" demanded gently, concern held within his tones, releasing her immediately and peering 'round the cabin as if to see what had her so ill at ease. 

Trying to quell the blush that had risen so brightly, she placed a hand to her chest and drew in slow breaths to calm herself. "Why…am I here…with you of all people?" she began slowly, gathering words into an addled brain: one that didn't seem to wish to work correctly at this point and time. Instead, it sent flashes of what his touch felt like, how strange he looked without his beard and…wait, where was his beard? 

"And what have you done with your beard?" brought up because it was much easier to talk about than why she was in his bed. 

Jack's hurt, albeit indignant look at being questioned on her presence in his bed quickly turned to one of mirth. 

"Aye, Lizzie. For the final time, I am _aware_ that you aren't fond of me new appearance. Be silent now, imp. Though after last night, perhaps it should be succubus," he growled out playfully. Softer now, with more tenderness, he continued, "It is, however, a necessary evil, darling — you know that better than anyone. This was, after all, your plan." Waggling a finger at her, the man turned and, placing his feet on the floor, pulled on his pants. 

"My…plan? Jack, what are you talking about?" she continued, well aware that her voice was rising in shrillness with every moment. Glancing up, she struggled to compose herself, and noticed the pirate captain gazing at her with a smirk upon his handsome face. 

He _was_ handsome now, she noted, canting her head at his new exterior to take it in a bit more carefully. 

He looked much younger without his beard, and she found, with not a little surprise, that she did, indeed, prefer him wild and untamed-looking. This look was entirely too proper for him. He could have blended into any social function in her father's house, and none would be the wiser. 

He chuckled to see her observing him and shook his head. "Like what you see, young missy? I believe dear William and I could handle a delay in our plans," he mused aloud, starting for her. 

She was certain her eyes widened to saucers, heart beating in anticipation – no…no, it must be terror, she assured herself inwardly. 

His lips parted in self-assured smile, and he reached for her. 

The door opened a moment later, a breathless Will within the doorway. Elizabeth leapt away from Jack as if burned. It seemed like she should be ashamed, standing only covered in a blanket in Jack's quarters. Will merely smirked his secretive smile and averted his eyes after giving her a polite nod. "Jack, we'll reach land in an hour or two. Do you think you will be done with your lovely _treasure_ by then?" he chuckled at what must have been a private joke, and closed the door behind him. 

Elizabeth felt a sigh pass her lips as well as Jack's mysterious eyes upon her. She expected to find them filled with the dark desire, but was surprised to note the man's grim stare. 

"Now what was _that_ all about, love? Are there, perhaps, some goings-on between yourself and Master Turner of which I've not been edified? What else could cause you to leap away from me in such haste with that," he gestured at her with an arched brow, "particular look of shame?" He watched her silently, the muscles of his jaw twitching as he fought down anger he rarely showed – especially to his bonny lass. Her mouth moved as if to say something, and then closed, the girl at a loss. 

Scowling and quite obviously upset, he stormed out of the cabin, offering, "I'll leave you to think on it," behind him. 

The heavy oak doorway slammed shut, blocking out much of the light in the cabin. Elizabeth was left to her own devices, confused and fretting. For some reason, Jack's accusation about her love had her feeling guilty, and she had no idea why. 

Alternate Lizzie: 

She sighed wearily, smothering it as best she could. Will was fretting, and his constant pacing in front of her was giving her something of a headache. One move, and he'd be at her side with his constant attention. She cursed inwardly, wondering when he was going to leave so she could hunt out Jack. Why Will would be so concerned over her welfare was anyone's guess. She made the mistake of shifting upon Jack's bed, trying to get comfortable. It seemed she was unable to find the spot she'd formed during her stay in the Captain's bed over the few years they'd been blissfully involved with one another. With that movement, Will was at her side, clasping her hands in worry. She groaned, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head. 

Meanwhile, Jack was gazing out over the calm sea. The wind had died shortly after Will dragged Miss Swann off to _his_ cabin. He had given them two cabins of their very own. It had almost been one cabin, but a blushing Will had insisted on two. Just as he suspected — eunuch. 

Had she belonged to him, they would never leave his cabin. 

He glanced across the deck, only to see young Mister Turner come flying out. The double doors slammed behind him and latched with an audible click. The lock, its metal as dark as the night to suit his tastes, was rarely used by the Captain. After all, he never knew if Ana would want to sneak in for a roll. It wasn't as if she ever did, but he liked to leave the option open for her. 

Smirking at the whelp's expression of misery as he crossed the deck towards his cabin, he paused to clamp a hand down upon his shoulder. "Ol' Captain Jack will have a few words with the lass, mate. She seems to have finally taken to me, aye?" 

Will frowned up at the man, straightening. "Be careful, Jack. She's not in a good mood. Take care that you don't take advantage of her," he offered softly, before heading away from the cabin. 

The Captain arched a brow, shaking his head with silent mirth. Seemed Will was confused on who to warn about taking advantage of whom. 

Unable to stop a chuckle from passing his lips, he staggered his way over to the cabin door, half-drunken as always. A few brief knocks, and he leaned upon the doorway in what he hoped was a debonair sort of look — not that the lass would refuse him. He was Captain Jack Sparrow! 

She growled out an unpleasant reply, and he leaned forward to catch the words. Eyebrows rose in pleased surprise. "Why Miss Swann, I was not all-together aware of the bounds of your vocabulary, but I never expected such rubbish to pass those lovely lips, though, I'm a bit surprised that you would use language so harsh against the very Captain whose cabin you reside in," he finished smoothly, taking a moment to again curl the ends of his mustache — a last minute beautification of an otherwise perfectly rugged and striking appearance — he was certain. 

The door was yanked open a moment later, after a bit of fumbling with the lock, and a gladdened cry passed those afore-mentioned lips. He couldn't help the cocky, self-assured grin that parted his lips and revealed his gold-capped teeth. The lass most certainly _had_ warmed to him. Her arms were warm around him, and he groaned at their feel. 

"Elizabeth, darling, you really must cease and desist your treatment of me," he protested with a hitch to his voice. "You, little missy," he took her by the shoulders and pried her lovely little form away from his own, kohl-lined eyes peering into hers acutely, "are in love with the whelp, and you must stop this, or I cannot rightly be held accountable for my actions, savvy?" That said, he nudged her away, fitfully pacing. 

While Will's had been annoying, she watched his with a smile of sorts while perched upon the bed. 

She could watch him for hours. Smirking, she was relieved to find him acting mostly like her usual Jack. It was easy to see that she had him frustrated with her minor attempts at seduction. 

"I'm a pirate! A scallywag who lives for pilfering my weasely black guts out! I shouldn't have to deal with an amorous young wench such as yourself or have to hold back for a eunuch who probably can't satisfy, gratify, or otherwise please you anyway!" He whirled to find her not ridden with guilt but instead smirking up at him smugly. He pondered using the pistol in his sash, fingering the trigger idly. 

Jack's eyes, still upon her, caught the roll of her warm eyes. He had known the woman was insolent, but this? Growling, not trusting himself with her just now, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or kill her, he turned to go. 

When he felt her arms again wrapping around him, this time from behind, he was surprised to note just how fast she was. He told the guilty feeling in his gut that he was a pirate and couldn't really be expected to withstand this sweet torture the girl was putting him through. When he felt her tongue on his pulse point, he cursed aloud, sending a silent apology to Will and turning to sear his lips to her own searching ones. 

Now then! I suspect the cliffie isn't going to be popular, but it's a lovely one, isn't it? *grins* Now for some replies to my reviewers… 

WolviesRogue: Thank you, thank you. *winks* Nice to be reviewed *by* another Wolverine fan. Though I'm more inclined to like him with Storm, of course. 

El Diablo Firestarter: Glad you liked! And look, another cliffhanger for you since I know you love them! *muaha's* 

Goth Princess: Hope this chapter clears things up a little! *grins* But yes, a Jack and a Liz have done it. Many times. And now, since it's polite to share, she's loaning him to me. 

JessieHeart: I hope you liked this chapter as well, and that things still have potential. We're in for a long, long ride with this one. 

Elf_and_Tonic: Here! Here! Here! I updated! Excuse the long absence. It was worth it though, yes? *hopeful look* 

Shadow Phenix: My dear, fellow review-whore, I dedicate this chapter to you. Heck, I dedicate the whole fic to you! And all the rest of you should thank her for literally guilting me into continuing. Thanks my new beta! *clings to head* 

A fan: Thanks! Was this less hurried? 

If I forgot everyone, I'm sorry! *cower* 


End file.
